


Silent Legacy

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Off-World, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silently, They watched as four came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writerverse Drabble a Day Challenge. Prompt: ghost town

The enemy left.

Time passed.

Silently, They watched as four came. They watched the bespectacled one examining Their belongings, treating each as precious, despite the destruction; the woman, who studied air and earth, searching for answers. The Jaffa caused alarm until They realized how different he was, his heart fixed on winning freedom from those who would oppress them as he protected his friends.

As the four left, the grey one stopped and turned, his eyes seeing through Their insubstantial forms, surveying the ruins. His face showed a silent promise They knew would be kept: the end of the Goa'uld.


End file.
